Zero no Tsukaima:Tập 2 Chương 1
Chương 1: Chiếc thuyền bí mật Louise cuộn mình nằm trên giường. Cô đang mơ về thuở mình còn nhà, một chỗ cách ba ngày đi xe ngựa tới Học viện Tristain. Đó là nơi mà cô chào đời. Cô nhóc Louise trong mơ chạy lòng vòng bên ngoài, rồi bất ngờ rúc mình vào một bụi cây trong một khu vườn rộng lớn như mê cung để lỉnh khỏi tầm mắt của những kẻ đang đuổi phía sau lưng mình. “Louise, con ở đâu? Ra đây ngay lập tức!” Mẹ cô nhóc quát. Louise trong mơ vốn đang bị khiển trách vì kết quả học tập pháp thuật tồi tệ. Cô nhóc liên tục bị đem ra so sánh với hai người chị có kết quả xuất sắc hơn. Đưa mắt nhìn phía dưới bụi cây, Louise trông thấy vài đôi giày xuất hiện. “Tiểu thư Louise thật quá kém cỏi về mặt pháp thuật.” “Phải. Sao tiểu thư lại chẳng hề giống chút nào với hai đại tỉ tài giỏi pháp thuật của mình vậy chứ?” Nghe được những lời này, lòng Louise trào lên một cảm giác chán nản và buồn bã tột độ đến nỗi cô nhóc phải gắng hết sức bậm chặt môi mình lại. Bọn tì nữ đã bắt đầu tỏa vào vườn để tìm kiếm cô. Trước tình hình đó, cô nhóc liền len lén chạy một mạch đến khu vực hồ trung tâm của dinh thự để trốn khỏi bọn họ, một nơi mà cô nhóc gọi là 「Khu vườn bí mật」. 「Khu vườn bí mật」là nơi duy nhất mà tâm hồn Louise được thanh thản. Một nơi yên tĩnh không bóng người qua lại. Hoa nở khắp muôn nơi và từng đàn chim tụ tập quanh những chiếc ghế đặt khắp quanh hồ. Và ở ngay chính giữa hồ là một hòn đảo nhỏ, trên đảo là một tòa nhà be bé được xây bằng cẩm thạch trắng. Neo ngay trên đảo là một chiếc thuyền nhỏ. Ban đầu nó thường được dùng để giải khuây, song thời gian đã khiến nó bị bỏ rơi và chìm vào quên lãng. Hai người chị của cô nhóc đã trưởng thành và khá bận rộn với việc học pháp thuật. Cha cô nhóc, một quân nhân về hưu, dành thời gian của mình để thăm thú hòa hợp với những quý tộc sống xung quanh. Thú tiêu khiển duy nhất của ông là săn bắn. Mẹ cô nhóc thì chỉ tìm thấy niềm vui trong việc nuôi dạy các cô con gái, chứ chẳng màng mấy đến những chuyện khác. Do vậy, ngoại trừ Louise ra, mảnh đất quanh hồ từ lâu đã chẳng còn in dấu chân ai nữa, nói chi đến việc nhớ đến con thuyền nhỏ đó. Vậy nên cứ mỗi khi bị quở mắng, cô nhóc Louise lại lén chạy ra nơi đây. Trong giấc mơ, cô nhóc nhỏ nhắn Louise trèo lên thuyền rồi rúc mình vào trong một tấm chăn đã được chuẩn bị sẵn. Ngay khi vừa nấp vào trong chăn, một chàng thiếu niên quý tộc khoác áo choàng đột ngột xuất hiện từ phía hòn đảo nhỏ mù sương. Chàng quý tộc nom khoảng mười sáu tuổi. So với cô nhóc Louise chỉ mới lên sáu trong mơ, khoảng cách tuổi tác giữa hai người là tận mười năm ròng cách biệt. “Em đang khóc ư, Louise?” Chàng thiếu niên cất giọng hỏi, gương mặt ẩn sau chiếc mũ vành lớn nên chẳng nhìn thấy rõ được. Nhưng Louise biết anh ta là ai: Tử tước, chàng quý tộc vừa thừa kế gia sản ở quê hương cô. Một cảm giác ấm áp nhưng mơ hồ lan tỏa khắp người cô nhóc: Tử tước vốn là người trong mộng của Louise. Cả hai vẫn thường dự dạ tiệc cùng với nhau, và hơn thế nữa, cha của hai bên đã sắp sẵn hôn ước cho cả hai người. “Là anh sao, Tử tước?” Louise cuống quít lấy hai tay che mặt. Cô nhóc chẳng hề muốn người thương thấy bộ dạng mít ướt của mình ngay lúc này, vì như thế thì cô nhóc sẽ xấu hổ đến chết mất. “Hôm nay cha em đã mời anh đến để bàn về hôn ước của hai ta.” Nghe vậy, Louise lại càng ngượng chín người, đến độ chẳng còn đủ can đảm để mà ngẩng mặt lên. “Thật…. à? Nhưng chuyện đó là không thể, thưa Tử tước.” “Louise, Louise bé bỏng yêu kiều của anh, chẳng lẽ trong lòng em không có anh sao?” Tử tước đùa. Louise nhẹ nhàng lắc đầu, ấp úng nói: “Không…. không phải thế. Chỉ là em còn bé và vẫn chưa sẵn sàng….” Gương mặt ẩn sau chiếc mũ vành nở một nụ cười tươi, rồi dang một cánh tay ra cho Louise. “Tử tước?” “Tiểu thư, hãy nắm lấy tay tôi. Nhanh lên, bữa tiệc đã sắp sửa bắt đầu rồi đấy.” “Nhưng mà….” “Em lại bị mắng ư? Đừng lo. Anh sẽ nói chuyện với cha em sau.” Tử tước đáp. Louise gật đầu, nhỏm người dậy đón lấy tay của Tử tước. Đôi bàn tay đầy vạm vỡ, há đó chẳng phải là đôi tay mà cô nhóc hằng mơ được nắm lấy hay sao? Ngay khi cô nhóc sắp sửa chạm tới, một cơn gió bỗng đột ngột thổi bay chiếc mũ vành ra khỏi đầu của chàng thiếu niên. “Ơ?!” – Louise kinh ngạc nhìn gương mặt của anh ta. Cô nhóc Louise trong mơ thoắt cái đã biến lại thành bản thể mười sáu tuổi hiện giờ – “Ngươi…. ngươi làm cái gì thế?” Kẻ ẩn sau chiếc mũ vành ấy chẳng phải là Tử tước, mà chính là linh thú của cô – Saito. “Louise, hãy đến đây mau nào.” “Ta đến hay không không quan trọng, quan trọng là tại sao ngươi lại ở đây vậy chứ?” “Ích kỷ quá đi, chẳng phải là em đã yêu anh rồi sao?” Saito đáp, trơ trẽn vận trang phục của Tử tước chẳng có chút gì là xấu hổ. Người khác chứng kiến cảnh tượng này hẳn phải tự hỏi cu cậu moi được niềm tin vô đối ấy từ đâu. “Đừng ngu muội. Ta khi đó chỉ nhất thời bị mê hoặc mà thôi. Ngươi mừng mộng tưởng đi là vừa rồi đấy!” “Louise của anh ơi, xin em đừng tự dối lòng mình nữa.” “Ai là Louise của ngươi hả?” Saito giả tảng như chẳng nghe thấy gì, nhích lại chỗ Louise mỗi lúc một gần hơn. “Tên ngốc kia, ngươi tính làm cái trò gì thế?!” Bỏ ngoài tai mọi lời căm phẫn của cô nàng, Saito tiến đến ẵm Louise từ trên thuyền vào trong lòng mình. “Sao ngươi….” Louise nổi giận, vừa đấm Saito vừa kêu lên. Nhưng cu cậu chẳng hề tỏ vẻ phật ý; nụ cười vẽ ra trên môi cu cậu càng lúc càng lớn. Louise dần dà đỏ mặt vì ngượng. Cô chẳng ngờ là mình lại cảm thấy rất thoải mái trong vòng tay của cu cậu. Điều này khiến cô trở nên bối rối khôn xiết. ♦ ♦ ♦ Cuộn mình trên cái ổ rơm-giường, Saito từ từ hé mắt. Hai mặt trăng tỏa sáng chiếu rọi khắp cả gian phòng. Vẫn đang thiếp đi trên giường, Louise rên rỉ như thể đang gặp ác mộng. Miệng lẩm bẩm mong cho cô nàng tiếp tục say giấc, Saito nhẹ nhàng bật dậy rồi rón rén tiến lại chỗ Louise. “Sao thế chiến hữu? Không ngủ được à?” Derflinger bất thình lình cất giọng hỏi Saito. “Suỵỵỵỵỵỵt….” Saito quay người lại, đặt ngón trỏ lên trên môi. “Không muốn ta nói? Tại sao?” “Suỵỵỵỵỵỵt….” Saito lắc mạnh đầu, đưa ngón giữa vạch ngang môi và lườm chiến hữu của mình – Derflinger – một cách đầy khó chịu. “Thái độ lạnh nhạt đó là ta không bỏ qua đâu nhá. Chiến hữu mò dậy lúc đêm hôm mà chẳng chịu nói cho ta biết lý do. Ta thấy thất vọng và buồn về điều đấy thiệt lắm đó!” Nói xong, Derflinger cựa người rồi lắc mình, tỏ vẻ ta đây đang thực sự tức giận. Quả là một thanh kiếm khó tính. ♦ ♦ ♦ Tỉnh giấc bởi tiếng ồn do thanh kiếm gây ra, Louise trở mình rồi bất ngờ mở mắt. Tim Saito nhảy thót lên một cái. Louise bật dậy, miệng liền quát tháo Saito: “Đừng có tự mãn! Khôn hồn thì mau đi quét dọn, không thấy bụi bám đầu nhà à! Cấm bảo là đã làm rồi nhá, cái tên đần độn kia, đồ ngu ngốc hết chỗ nói!” Saito mình mẩy cứng đơ, cứ như thể cu cậu đã trúng phải thần chú 「Đông cứng」. Nhưng vừa dứt lời, Louise lại nằm xuống ngủ tiếp. Có vẻ như cô nàng vừa nói mớ thì phải. Ngay cả trong giấc ngủ, Louise vẫn sai bảo Saito như thường. Cu cậu vừa thấy nhẹ nhõm mà cũng thấy buồn thêm một tẹo. Quan sát mọi chuyện diễn ra từ nãy giờ, Derflinger buông ra một tiếng thở dài đầy ngao ngán: “Ra là tiểu thư nói mớ sao? Nhưng lời lẽ cũng chẳng ngọt ngào với cậu lắm đâu nhỉ, Saito?” Saito điên tiết ném một ánh nhìn căm tức về phía Derflinger, kẻ đã suýt đào mồ chôn kế hoạch của cu cậu. Saito nhanh chóng tiến đến chỗ ông ta, hầm hè: “Khôn hồn thì ông ngậm miệng lại, đồ ngu!” “Thật quá lắm rồi đấy nha, ta sẽ không bỏ qua đâu! Chiến hữu muốn ta im? Ta sẽ im! Nhưng mò dậy lúc nửa đêm rồi lén la lén lút làm ba cái trò mèo này, sớm muộn gì cậu cũng sẽ gặp quả báo cho mà coi, cho dù có nói thẳng lý do ra với ta ngay bây giờ đấy!” Trí tò mò của Derflinger chẳng hề thua kém so với chiến hữu của mình. Có vẻ như ông ta thực lòng muốn hiểu rõ tại sao Saito lại tỉnh giấc lúc nửa đêm cho dù có phải trả bằng bất kỳ giá nào. Cu cậu thở dài, rồi chỉ một tay về phía Louise đang ngủ. “Tiểu thư thì sao?” “Chiến hữu, hãy thử nghĩ xem đây là cái gì?” Saito dùng hai tay mô phỏng hình dạng của một trái tim. “Đó là gì thế?” “Biểu tượng của tình yêu.” “Cô tiểu thư ấy thích cậu, có phải vậy không hở, chiến hữu?” “Chính xác.” “Sao mà cậu biết hay vậy?” Saito nhỏm người dậy, nhún nhảy xung quanh cố không gây ra bất cứ tiếng động gì. “Aa…. ý cậu là đang nói tới buổi dạ vũ sao?” “Ông cũng thấy biểu hiện của Louise lúc hai chúng tôi khiêu vũ mà, đúng không nào?” “Ờ, tôi có thấy.” “Mặt cô ấy đỏ lựng cả lên….” Saito nói với vẻ mơ màng. “Ờ, đúng là rất đỏ.” “Có vẻ như cô ấy muốn nắm chặt tay tôi nhất quyết không rời.” “Có chắc không cà!?” “Derf, ông vốn chỉ là một mảnh kim loại, nên sẽ không đời nào ông hiểu được con tim của một thiếu nữ. Khi một cô gái nhìn một chàng trai với một ánh mắt như vậy, thì ý cô gái chỉ có thể là: em…. thích anh nhiều lắm…. đấy.” Saito vừa giảng giải vừa gõ tay lên thanh kiếm. “Ờ, ta chỉ là một thanh kiếm, và ta chẳng hiểu mô tê gì về quan hệ giữa con người với nhau. Chiến hữu đã bảo thế thì nó hẳn phải là thế thôi!” Saito gật gù khoái chí: “Ông thật hiểu biết đấy, Derflinger!” “Vậy thì, chiến hữu tốt của ta ơi, đã chắc cú là con bé mê cậu thì cậu định cho con bé làm bạn gái của mình à?” “Chính xác! Tôi chắc như đinh đóng cột là cô ấy thích tôi, và tôi cũng đang dự định để cô ấy làm bạn gái của mình đây.” “Thật không thể nào. Ta đã sống được rất lâu, nhưng đây là lần đầu tiên ta nghe thấy một linh thú dám đem lòng yêu chủ nhân của nó đấy. Cậu đúng thiệt là phi thường!” “Aaa…. nghe sướng tai ghê. Khen tôi thêm một phát nữa coi.” “Chiến hữu, cậu quả là siêu đẳng!” Saito nhỏm thẳng người dậy, khoái chí hỏi: “Derf, ai là người đẹp trai nhất quả đất này?” “Dĩ nhiên đó chính là cậu, chiến hữu.” “Ai là kẻ không biết pháp thuật nhưng lại vĩ đại nhất thế giới này?” “Dĩ nhiên đó chính là cậu, chiến hữu.” Những lời có cánh ấy bay lâng lâng trong đầu Saito. Cu cậu tưởng bở rằng cả thế giới đang hoan hô mình. Ngươi khác chứng kiến cảnh tượng này hẳn phải tự hỏi không biết trí thông minh cu cậu có gặp vấn đề gì hay không. “Louise thật có diễm phúc được một người đẹp trai vĩ đại như tôi để mắt đến đấy.” “Nếu cô tiểu thư kiêu kỳ ấy thực sự thích cậu, vậy sao trong mơ con bé ấy vẫn quát cậu như thường vậy cà?” Derflinger định nêu ý kiến của mình ra, song Saito đã lắc đầu: “Thực tế là Louise rất ương bướng. Nàng ta sẽ không thổ lộ tâm ý đơn giản như vầy đâu.” “Thật á?” “Nếu tôi mà đến hỏi cô ấy, thì cô ấy nhất định sẽ xấu hổ mà đốp lại rằng ‘ Ngươi nói cái gì thế? Đồ linh thú ngu ngốc! ’ cho mà xem!” “Nghe cậu nói thì có vẻ như cậu nắm rõ con bé như lòng bàn tay mình vậy, có đúng thế không hở, chiến hữu?” “Tất nhiên! Tuy luôn miệng chối đây đẩy, song trong lòng nàng ta luôn muốn bị tôi ‘ chế ngự ’ đến chết đi được. Louise đã mê tôi như điếu đổ rồi, nhưng nàng ta lại rất bướng bỉnh, vì danh dự bản thân, nàng ta sẽ không bao giờ nói thẳng ra là thích tôi đâu.” “Chiến hữu của ta quả thật là thiên tài!” “Thế nên bây giờ, tôi – đại diện cho Địa cầu – đến biến thiếu nữ xinh đẹp của đất Halkeginia này – trở thành cô gái của tôi. Hiểu rõ rồi chứ, Derf? Vậy nên ông làm ơn giữ mồm giữ miệng giùm tôi được cái không?” Derflinger lắc người, biểu thị sự đồng ý. “Nếu đã vậy thì ta sẽ im lặng.” Saito cảm ơn ông ta, và liền quay lại nhắm thẳng đến giường Louise. Louise vẫn đang say giấc nồng. Trước một Louise đang thiếp ngủ thì dù có nhìn từ góc độ nào, cô nàng vẫn trông xinh đẹp tuyệt trần. Saito hít một hơi thật sâu, cảm nhận một mùi hương dễ chịu tràn ngập khắp gian phòng này. Saito run run vén chăn của Louise lên. Ánh sáng từ hai mặt trăng chiếu xuống để lộ một Louise chỉ độc chiếc váy ngủ. Tuy đang mặc dạ phục, song người khác vẫn có thể cảm nhận được làn da mềm mại mịn màng ở bên dưới lớp áo đó. Ngực Louise cũng đã phát triển, dù chỉ là một chút. Cô nàng cũng không thích mặc áo lót khi ngủ. Saito biết rõ điều này – cu cậu là người chuẩn bị đồ lót cho Louise mỗi sáng chứ còn ai vào đây nữa. Saito xúc động đến độ suýt trào nước mắt. Cô nàng xinh xẻo dễ thương này từ nay sẽ thuộc về mình, cu cậu tự nhủ. Chàng ta đã chờ giây phút này ngót nghét hơn một tuần lễ chứ chả ít, kể từ buổi dạ vũ đêm hôm ấy. Xoa xoa hai tay vào nhau, Saito rón rén tiến sát đến Louise đang ngủ và lẩm bẩm: “Itadakimasu….” Và ngay lập tức rúc mình vào trong chăn của cô nàng. “Aa, Louise ơi, Louise à, da dẻ em sao mà mịn màng và mềm mại quá vậy. Haha…. Saito, ngươi đúng thật là ngốc….” Saito chẳng rõ tại sao cu cậu lại tự gọi mình là ngốc, song có một điều cu cậu biết rõ là, niềm hưng phấn rạo rực trong người cu cậu đã càng lúc càng lớn hơn. Cu cậu ôm lấy Louise mà chẳng thèm đắn đo, rồi hôn chụt lên trán cô nàng. Trông Louise không có vẻ gì là sẽ thức dậy, giờ cô nàng đã ngủ say như chết rồi. “Louise à, Louise yêu dấu của anh, mặt em…. em có gương mặt dễ thương nhất trần đời đó….” Ngay sau đó, vừa khi Saito định vén váy của Louise, thì bất ngờ cô nàng tỉnh giấc. Saito đâm hoảng, song cu cậu đã nhanh chóng trấn tĩnh và ôm lấy người cô nàng thật chặt. “Ngươi…. ngươi đang làm cái trò gì vậy?!” Louise liền hiểu ngay cớ sự, liền cố vùng vẫy thoát khỏi vòng tay của Saito. “Đừng có thô bạo thế!” “Sao…. Sao…. Sao ngươi dám ôm ta hả, nói mau!” “Nói? Nói gì đây? Anh tưởng là em đã thích anh rồi mà!?” Saito nhìn Louise với vẻ phật ý. Trong một thoáng, Louise cũng ngẩn người nhìn chẳng biết phải làm gì, quên cả việc giãy dụa. “Gì cơ chứ?” Saito đặt một tay lên vai Louise, tự tin nói: “Chẳng phải là em cũng có tình ý với anh sao? Còn nói không phải à?” “Ngươi…. Ngươi…. Ngươi đang lảm nhảm cái gì vậy?” “Sẽ ổn cả thôi, Louise. Anh hiểu cảm giác của em lúc này. Anh là người hiểu em nhất còn gì. Đừng quá lo lắng, cứ thoải mái đi.” Saito xích người càng lúc càng gần Louise; và mặt cô nàng mỗi lúc một tái mét. “Ta…. thích…. ngươi?” Giấc mơ ban nãy của Louise nay lại tái hiện ngay trước mắt cô. Saito giống y chang trong mơ, nói với Louise bằng một giọng điệu đầy trơ trẽn. Nhờ thế mà càng nhìn cu cậu, Louise càng tức giận thêm. Cả Saito trong mơ lẫn Saito ngoài đời đều làm cô cáu, rất cáu. Nói nôm na là giờ Louise đã nổi cơn tam bành lên rồi đấy. Người Louise run lên vì giận, nhưng Saito lại tưởng rằng cô nàng đang e thẹn, vì cô chưa từng có kinh nghiệm với chuyện này trước đó bao giờ. “Vẫn còn lo lắng sao? Với anh đây cũng là lần đầu mà. Hãy thư giãn trong khi anh cởi quần ra nhé….” Louise cảm giác được Saito đang nắm lấy eo mình…. Thật nhanh gọn như cuộc săn của một con Hỏa Kỳ nhông, Louise tung chân phải lên nhắm thẳng vào giữa hai chân của Saito. “Áááááá!” Ngay lập tức, Saito cảm nhận được cơn đau chói lọi truyền từ bộ hạ của mình lan qua các đốt xương tiến thẳng về não. Không chịu nổi cơn đau thống thiết này, Saito liền sùi bọt mép và lăn tòm ra khỏi giường. Louise nhổm dậy, chậm rãi tóm lấy cây roi đang treo ngay cạnh bên giường. Nhác thấy cây roi, Saito đã định đánh bài chuồn, song kẻ cầm roi Louise đã đạp mạnh chân lên đầu cậu. “Hồi nãy ngươi giở trò gì với ta thế?!” Khi nỗi đau đã dần vơi bớt, Saito mới lắp bắp nên lời: “Khô…. Không phải hai ta như những đôi tình nhân thủ thỉ những lời ngọt ngào với nhau đấy sao?” Đạp mạnh chân hơn lên đầu Saito, Louise đáp: “Có mỗi ngươi làm thì đúng hơn.” “Thế có nghĩa…. là tôi đã lầm à? Chẳng lẽ cô lại không thích tôi?” “Ai thích ai cơ chứ?” “Ừm…. chẳng lẽ tiểu thư Louise lại không thích tôi sao?” “Haha, khôn hồn thì mau khai ra lý do tại sao ngươi nghĩ thế, mà tốt nhất là khai cho dễ hiểu, vì ta đang nóng lắm rồi đây. Bằng không thì, chính ta cũng chẳng dám chắc chuyện gì sẽ xảy đến với ngươi đâu.” “Ơ….. ở buổi dạ vũ khi trước ấy, cô đã nhìn tôi bằng một ánh mắt đầy nung tình mật ý cơ mà.” Louise, mặt đỏ cả lên, nói: “Ra thế, do vậy mà ngươi tưởng là ta thích ngươi, và thế là ngươi mò lên giường ta chứ gì?” “Tiểu thư Louise quả thật thông minh. Không lẽ linh thú hèn mọn của tiểu thư đã lầm?” “Tất nhiên là lầm, lầm to nữa là đằng khác. Ta chưa từng nghe nói một linh thú lại dám mò lên giường của chủ nhân mình cả.” “Tôi sẽ lưu ý điều đó cho lần sau vậy.” Louise thở dài, nói bằng một giọng ra chiều thương hại Saito: “Sẽ không có lần sau đâu.” “Tiểu thư ơi, nhìn kìa! Nhìn kìa! Hai mặt trăng đêm nay chiếu sáng đẹp ghê ha!” Saito cuống quít kêu lên. “Tóm lại là, ngươi quá xem thường ta rồi đó.” Louise nói bằng một giọng nhẹ như gió thoảng. Dưới ánh trăng lấp lánh, tiếng kêu la thảm thiết của Saito văng vẳng trong không khí đến nỗi cách đó hàng mấy dặm liền vẫn còn có thể lắng nghe thấy…. ♦ ♦ ♦ Cùng thời điểm Saito bị tẩm quất mê tơi ấy, Fouquet đang lơ đãng ngắm nhìn lên trần phòng của một nơi rất xa so với Học viện, trong nhà lao Genoa của Thủ phủ Tristain. Cô ta là một Thổ Pháp sư cấp Tam diện bị nhóm Saito bắt giữ hai hôm trước vì tội đánh cắp cắp 「Trượng Hủy diệt」. Là một kẻ trộm khét tiếng với thành tích cuỗm đi vô số báu vật từ các quý tộc khác nhau, Fouquet ngay lập tức đã bị giải đến Genoa – nhà lao với hệ thống an ninh tối đa ở Thủ phủ Tristain. Tuần sau cô ta sẽ bị đưa ra tòa kết án. Vì đã gây động chạm tới lòng tự ái của vô số quý tộc trên khắp vương quốc, nên bản án cô ta phải nhận hẳn sẽ không nhỏ - nặng thì treo cổ, may mắn thì cũng phải chịu lưu đày biệt xứ. Nhưng dù kết quả có ra sao, thì chắc chắn rằng cô ta sẽ không bao giờ được phép đặt chân lên Tristain nữa. Mặc dù Fouquet đã tính tới đường vượt ngục, song cô ta đã nhanh chóng từ bỏ ý định đó không lâu ngay sau đấy. Trong cái buồng giam này, ngoài cái giường tồi tàn ra thì chỉ có thêm được một cái bàn bằng gỗ, nói cho tỉ mỉ hơn, đến cả cái đũa con con cũng là gỗ hết ráo. Nếu ở cái chốn này mà được một cái muỗng kim loại…. thì mọi chuyện hẳn đã khác đi nhiều rồi. Fouquet đã từng nghĩ đến chuyện dùng 「Giả kim thuật」 để biến tường và song sắt nhà lao thành đất, nhưng thiếu đi cây trượng phép, thì chuyện đó là bất khả thi. Pháp sư không trượng phép thì cũng chỉ là người bình thường. Hơn nữa, cả tường và song sắt nhà lao đều được yểm bùa đặc biệt khắc chế pháp thuật. Cho dù có thể dùng được 「Giả kim thuật」, cô ta cũng không bao giờ có thể thoát được khỏi nơi đây. Thiệt tình, sao lại đang tâm nhốt một người phụ nữ chân yếu tay mềm như mình ở chỗ này cơ chứ, Fouquet lẩm bẩm. Thế rồi cô ta lại nghĩ tới cậu nhóc đã bắt giữ mình: Quả là một tên nhóc khá mạnh, sử dụng 「Trượng Hủy diệt」để đánh bại golem của mình dễ dàng. Rốt cuộc thì tên nhóc đó là ai? Mà thôi chuyện này cũng chẳng còn can hệ gì với mình nữa. Đi ngủ cho nó khỏe! Đôi mắt đang chực khép của Fouquet đột ngột lại mở toang ra. Có tiếng bước chân ai đó đang bước xuống nhà ngục nơi cô ta đang bị giam giữ. Fouquet nhận ra lẫn trong tiếng bước chân là những tiếng giày đinh đập chan chát xuống sàn. Là ai vậy nhỉ? Nếu là cai ngục thì chúng sẽ không bao giờ gắn đinh vào giày. Fouquet liền nhanh chóng bật dậy. Một người mặc áo choàng xuất hiện ngay bên ngoài buồng giam của cô ta. Tuy không thể thấy rõ gương mặt do hắn đeo một chiếc mặt nạ màu trắng, song người khác có thể nhận ra một cây trượng phép dài lồ lộ ở ngay bên dưới lớp áo. Có vẻ như hắn ta là một pháp sư. Fouquet hừ mũi nói: “Quả thật kỳ lạ khi đêm hôm khuya khoắt lại có khách quí đến viếng thăm tôi đấy.” Nhưng gã mặc áo choàng không đáp, chỉ ném cho Fouquet một cái nhìn đầy lạnh lẽo. Bản năng Fouquet mách bảo cô ta rằng kẻ này được thuê đến để giết mình. Nhất định có vài quý tộc bị cô “thăm viếng” không muốn chờ đến khi cô ra tòa mà muốn khử cô luôn cho tiện. Trong số những báu vật mà cô đã trộm được, có rất nhiều thứ là do Hoàng tộc dùng thủ đoạn bất chính đoạt lấy, và để cho mọi chuyện không bị lôi ra ngoài ánh sáng, hẳn Hoàng tộc đã chi tiền để bịt miệng cô vĩnh viễn. “Chà, như ngài có thể thấy, đây không phải là nơi để tiếp đãi người khác. Nhưng tôi nghĩ quý ngài tới đây không phải chỉ để uống trà, đúng không nhỉ?” Fouquet bắt đầu suy tính, tuy thân đã bị giam cầm trong ngục tù, song cô ta vẫn không hoàn toàn chịu trói tay. Mình không chỉ thông thạo pháp thuật, mình cũng khá giỏi khi đánh cận chiến. Tuy nhiên, mình không đủ khả năng chống đỡ nếu hắn sử dụng pháp thuật từ bên ngoài buồng giam. Bất kể như thế nào, mình cũng phải dụ hắn vào đây thì mới xong. Ngay khi đó, gã đàn ông mặc áo choàng cất giọng, một giọng nói đầy mạnh mẽ và trẻ trung: “Quý cô có phải là Fouquet Đất vỡ vụn?” “Chẳng biết là kẻ nào đã đặt ra cái tên này, nhưng đúng thế, tôi chính là Fouquet Đất vỡ vụn.” Gã đàn ông giơ hai tay lên, tỏ vẻ rằng mình không hề có ác ý. “Tôi có một chuyện muốn bàn với cô.” “Chuyện gì thế?” – Fouquet sửng sốt – “Đừng bảo tôi là quý ngài đây muốn biện hộ giùm tôi nhé. Nếu như thế thì ngài quả thật là một người kỳ lạ.” “Tôi sẽ rất vui lòng biện hộ giùm quý cô đấy, Mathilda Saxe-Gotha yêu dấu của tôi ạ.” Mặt Fouquet tái nhợt: “Đó là một cái tên mà tôi đã quên, hay nói đúng hơn là bị buộc phải quên đi. Đáng lẽ ra trên đời này sẽ chẳng còn ai biết đến cái tên đó mới đúng….” “Rốt cuộc thì ngươi là ai?” Fouquet cố giả vờ bình tĩnh hỏi, song vẻ bất an của cô đã không qua được mắt gã đàn ông. Gã cười nhạt: “Mathilda, cô có muốn phục vụ Albion một lần nữa không?” Fouquet mất bình tĩnh, nổi giận hét lên: “Không đời nào! Tôi sẽ không bao giờ phục vụ những kẻ đã giết cha tôi, và hủy diệt cả quê hương tôi!” “Đừng hiểu lầm. Chẳng ai bảo cô phải phục vụ Hoàng tộc Albion. Chúng sẽ sớm bị tiêu diệt.” “Ý của ngươi là gì?” “Một cuộc cách mạng đang diễn ra. Lũ Hoàng tộc yếu ớt và bất lực ấy sẽ bị lật đổ; thế chỗ chúng sẽ là những quý tộc tài ba hơn như chúng ta.” “Nhưng ngươi không phải thuộc tầng lớp quý tộc Tristain sao? Cách mạng ở Albion thì có can hệ gì tới ngươi cơ chứ?” “Chúng ta là một liên minh các quý tộc không biên giới, lo lắng cho tương lai của Halkeginia. Chúng ta mong muốn thống nhất Halkeginia và đoạt lại vùng 「Đất thánh」, nơi từng in dấu chân của Đấng sáng lập Brimir.” “Đừng có nói mấy câu ngu như thế” - Fouquet cười nhạt – “thế liên minh các quý tộc không biên giới của các ngài tìm một kẻ vô dụng như tôi làm cái gì vậy?” “Chúng ta đang rất cần các pháp sư lão luyện hơn bao giờ hết. Liệu cô có thể giúp chúng tôi chăng, Fouquet Đất vỡ vụn?” “Bộ các ngài đang vẽ vời mộng tưởng à?” Fouquet phủi tay. Các người muốn thống nhất Halkeginia? Có đế quốc Germania, vương quốc quê hương Tristain, vương quốc Gallia, và các tiểu vương quốc nhỏ lẻ vốn đang chiến tranh liên miên? Thống nhất được tất cả số đó quả thật giống như một giấc mộng phù du. Hmm! Đoạt lại vùng「Đất thánh」nữa!? Thế các người định chống lại lũ yêu tinh hùng mạnh bằng cách nào hả? Đã hàng trăm năm qua, vùng 「Đất thánh」vẫn chịu sự kiểm soát của tộc yêu tinh sống ở phía Đông Halkeginia. Loài người đã từng tiến hành vô số các cuộc Thập tự chinh để chiếm lại vùng「Đất thánh」 , song lần nào cũng gánh phải thất bại mà quay trở về. Yêu tinh, đặc trưng bởi cặp tai nhọn và nền văn hóa dị thường, có tuổi thọ cao và rất thông thạo pháp thuật. Chúng đều là những chiến binh cực kỳ tinh nhuệ. Về căn bản mà nói, loài người không thể nào là đối thủ của bọn chúng cho được. “Tôi chẳng ưa gì quý tộc và cũng chẳng có hứng thú với Halkeginia gì gì đó. Còn về chuyện đoạt lại vùng「Đất thánh」, lũ yêu tinh đã khoái ở đó thì cứ kệ xác chúng, mắc chi tôi phải quan tâm.” Gã đàn ông mặc áo choàng đen rút trượng phép ra rồi nói: “Tôi sẽ cho cô hai lựa chọn, Fouquet Đất vỡ vụn.” “Nói đi.” “Hoặc là trở thành đồng minh của chúng tôi….” Fouquet tiếp lời hắn: “…. hoặc là tôi sẽ chết ngay tức khắc?! Tôi nói có đúng không?” “Chính xác. Vì cô đã biết được chuyện của chúng tôi, ta không thể để cho cô sống được.” “Quý tộc các người quả khiến người khác phải đau đầu. Bọn ngươi chả bao giờ thèm để tâm đến cảm xúc của kẻ khác” – Fouquet cười cười – “Nói văn vẻ là cho tôi lựa chọn, nhưng sự thực là ép tôi vào bước đường cùng chứ gì.” Gã đàn ông cũng đáp lại đầy khoái trá: “Nói rất đúng.” “Đã rõ ràng vậy thì hãy bảo tôi trở thành đồng minh của các người đi. Tôi phát nản với những gã đàn ông không biết ra lệnh lắm rồi đấy.” “Thế thì hãy đi với bọn ta nào.” Fouquet đặt hai tay lên trước ngực, cất giọng hỏi: “Liên minh quý tộc của các người tên là gì vậy?” “Cô rốt cuộc muốn đi cùng với bọn ta hay là không thế?” “Tôi chỉ muốn biết từ nay mình sẽ bán mạng vì cái tổ chức nào mà thôi.” Gã đàn ông mặc áo choàng đen rút một chiếc chìa khóa từ trong túi ra, mở cửa buồng giam của Fouquet rồi trả lời: “Reconquista.” Category:Zero no Tsukaima